Next Time
by Daisyplane
Summary: Just a random cute little Lucifendi


"Hey Lucy, guess what..."

Alfendi reached out to Lucy from behind and swiped her cap. He ran through the cobblestone streets of London, with her closing in on him.

They ran as the early morning sunlight shone past buildings and people woke up to eat their breakfast.

Lucy caught Alfendi and they fell onto the grass, she wrestled him for her cap while they both laughed together. Alfendi sat down to catch his breath, heaving loudly for air.

After Lucy won she stood up and walked into a shop across the road from where they had stopped. It was a quaint, little, coffee shop.

They sat in the corner of the empty shop and gave their orders to a woman in a black apron. Alfendi asked for a cup of earl grey and Lucy decided on a cinnamon roll and an iced tea.

The windows were almost bursting at the seams with the soft, golden sunlight. A nostalgic feeling had set itself onto both of them; giving them the feeling that time had slowed down for them.

After they had finished their drinks and paid the woman, Alfendi suggested they go to his apartment. Lucy agreed and they walked hand in hand to a large apartment building with Alfendi's apartment being on the third floor.

"Race ya to t' top?"

"I've had enough running for one week Lucy!"

He laughed and ascended the stairs watching Lucy run from his sight.

He ran the last flight of steps, Lucy was waiting there for him to unlock the door. She smiled as he climbed the last step panting and begging for a rest.

They walked into the small apartment and while Alfendi was turning the lights on Lucy explored the room.

"Lucy. Come here"

Alfendi smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Lucy giggled as she clung to his chest with her head against his shoulder.

They basked in each other's ambiance, creating warmth for each other. He looked down at her, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the room.

He gave a calming smile, the one she loved so much. It gave her the feeling as if he knew something that she didn't. Caressing her supple cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the soft warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She stared back into his dim, insecure golden eyes.

His timorous expression gave away his hesitance. She could see the nervousness he tried so hard to hide.

'What are you doing?!' (Potty)

'I- I don't know.' (Placid)

'Well then don't do whatever you think you're doing'. (Potty)

'Why not?' (Placid)

'... What about Hilda?...' (Potty)

'...'

'...'

'What about her?' (Placid thought after a long, dead silence.)

Disregarding the resistance in his mind he leaned down to Lucy's lips and she felt his tension slip away as she kissed him back.

'Since I have no say in the matter of who my own body snogs. I'm going to cut you off here.' (Potty)

'Oh no...' (Placid)

Lucy felt Alfendi's hair brush down on her face and she quickly pulled herself away.

"P-potty prof, You startl'd me! I-I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, you kiss him but not me!"

"No No No! 'At's not-" Lucy said. She could hear her heart racing in her ears.

"I'm sorry? Am I not good enough for you?!" He said amused at her shocked expression.

"No. Bu' you... Well I-"

"No excuses Baker!"

Potty Prof cut her off and pulled her arms in a tight grip. He began to kiss her uncontrollably. His tongue twisted around hers as she attempted to copy his movements.

They were wrapped together, inseparable from each other. Al ran his hands through her hair, knocking off her cap as Lucy held his chin in her hands.

Potty backed Lucy against a wall with his hands at her waist.

Lucy watched his hungry eyes mentally tear off her clothes. He slowly unbuttoned her green jacket, one by one while watching her reaction and revealing her thin undershirt.

With his free hand he pulled her jacket off if her shoulders.

Just as her jacket hit the floor Placid gained control, he gasped and backed away from her in panic.

"L-Lucy I... I'm not sure if... you're ready for..."

"No 's a'right Placid" She winked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Would I do this if it weren't sure?"

She kissed him lightly on his cheek. He blushed and he was trying to hide the nervous smile rising in his cheeks.

Potty again took control and grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Next time Lucy"

He winked.

"You really are t' Devil Potty Prof!"

They watched movies and cuddled as the day stretched on to night and as they fell asleep in each others arms Alfendi said to her.

"Thank you Lucy... For everything you've done for me. I really truly mean it... I love you"

"I love you too Prof..."


End file.
